


Alexander

by Radnusmcthatguysshirt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Children being cinnamon roles, Disabled Character, Elite Four, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Gods, Heterochromia, Humor, Kalos, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Organized Crime, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon League, Professor Sycamore - Freeform, Recovery, Ten years into the future of X&Y, The worth of one's dream, Will Probably do relationships later, abondonment, espurr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radnusmcthatguysshirt/pseuds/Radnusmcthatguysshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Alex wanted to so with his life was stay in his room and write about his adventuring fantasies, Well until his mom locked him out the house and force to go on a adventure. Not to mention traveling with two murder beast that could obliterate him on a subatomic level . . . Great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexander

Prologue: Alexander 

Our world, beautiful and prosperous planet, A world filled with elegant and mysterious creatures known as Pokémon. In this world, Pokémon fill the land, the sea, and the sky! Even the deep void of space can be a home for such beings. And where there are Pokémon, there are Pokémon trainers. Trainers battle to raise their bond with the Pokémon to the limit, along with their strength. There is more to a life of a trainer than battling, performances, challenges, sports, cook, therapy, there are many types of trainers including those who wish to use Pokémon for there own selfish wishes, but ultimately it is the job of a trainer to raise their bonds with their Pokémon and break the limits-

“Fletchling!”

. . . to break these limits to bring forth a new-

“Flech!”

Argh! . . . To bring forth a new form of evolution between the partners who travel-

“ FLETCHLING!!!”

“WHAT The hELLL!!!” Here let me explain what you just read, that idiot about to fall on the floor after tripping over his desk chair by getting up too fast is me Alexander Knight, I love to write, I don’t go anywhere without my laptop, my dream is to become a Pokémon author so I just really stay in my room. I only come out to shower, eat, and to let my mom know I’m still alive. So let’s the get back to the fall of LEGENDS!! The fall of KINGS!! The fall of . . . this is going to really, really, REALLY, hurt isn’t it.

WOOMF!!!

“ARCEUS DAMMIT!!” My head knocked into the hard wood of the floor, I laid on the ground in a fetal position clenching my head in agony. ‘ This is why we need CARPET!’

“ Alex! Are you alright?” Oh yea that’s my mom Miriam Knight, she used to be a Pokémon Trainer, she still kind of is, being the gym leader here in Santalune City, She really wants me to experience to world with my own eyes and go on a journey, but the truth is I don’t get why, if I go she just going to get hurt again, like THAT. I don’t want to ever be like HIM!

#Flashback#  
(3rd person shift)

“ Mommy!”

“. . . “

“Mommy?” His mother always answered him the first time, the young Alexander with messy black hair and pale skin, his heterochromatic blue and white eyes stared deep into his mother’s pink and white orbs, they were blank, as if all the life had been leeched out of them, her healthy tan skin turn a tone paler, her long blond hair with a dazzling sheen had been cut short and messy, dirtied almost, her clothes disheveled and wrinkled, her usually cheerful smile, infectious to everyone around her and the one that had lite up her child’s darkest days, how now faded into a small frown. As she sat on the couch slouched.

“MOMMY!!!” The child started to shake his mother, tears and snot ran down the young boy’s face as he repeatedly screamed at his mother. Pounding at her knees, doing anything to wake her up. “PLEASE MOMMY DON’T GO!”

‘PLEASE DON’T LEAVE US!!!’

She would never leave him, ‘Like Nicholas left us.’ What had she been doing she was about to grieve for how long? When there was someone that needed her right there . . . ‘What kind of mother am I?’ Tears slowly formed and dropped down onto her worrying sons forehead. The child who’d been hugging felt something wet on her forehead. Before he could look up and check he was embraced in a tight hug.

“Mom-”

“Shh . . . i’m not going anywhere. I’m always going to be right here. I’ll never leave you, i’ll always be there for you.”

#$ Flashback End $#

(First Person Shift)

“Alex!” Oh right, how long has she been calling my name.  
“ I’m alright!”

“That’s good then, I need you to deliver something!” 

“ . . . I mean i’m in unimaginable pain!”

“ You’ll walk it off, now get dressed.” Ugh there really was no escape. “Pack a bag with a change of clothes!” Wait what?

“ Why would I need a change of clothes?”

“ They’re setting up the festival for Professor. He left something the last time he was here.” You mean the last time you two made out. “ He needs this delivered but ill be busy at the gym today.” 

“ Isn’t that why we have the ‘brib’ for?” I mean why else would we have the feather fluff from the reverse living in this sass hut of a home. Okay the Fletchling name was actually Harvey, he was the son of my mother’s Talonflame Smogon, don’t ask me why its named that, i’ve asked and all I got as a reply was ‘ Don’t worry, it’s the in-joke of the top percentage.’ Whatever that high society Tauros shit is.

“I need Harvey at the gym with me today, with all the festivities the gym is going to be busy with all the new challenges, it’s almost time for the Pokémon league to start up again.” Oh yea that thing, I never really saw a point in pitting two over leveled murder beast against each other only to get injured and on the brink of collapse. I don’t even see the reason in contest either, partially because they don’t exist here yet in the Kalos region, and its just there just beauty contest mixed with Pokémon battling. Then there’s the Pokémon Showcase, Which is basically Contest just take out the battling and put it on Runway. 

“Alex.”

I don’t really value the passion of becoming a Policemen or Pokémon Ranger either. They sound as if they require too much physical effort. I could get behind being a Pokémon Doctor, but that required too many years of studying. 

“Alex!” 

That is literally 8 years worth of manuscripts. Maybe a working in daycare, he really didn’t mind kids, they held up better conversations than most adults do, but that also required taking in Pokémon and keeping eggs, and dealing with abandoned Pokémon, and honestly he wasn’t emotionally stable enough to deal with that many things at one time, or he just didn’t want to . . . either way no.

“ALEX! Stop monologuing and come downstairs.” Oh yea, I quickly threw on my light blue short sleeve shirt, and brown khaki shorts I threw on my black and white sleeveless hoodie. A blue and white poke ball stitched to the back, he reluctantly packed a laptop bag of the same outfit, pajamas, his laptop and solar charger, and sketchbook. On the way out my room I made sure grabbed his black metal framed glasses of the drawer near the door. Well here we go, why do i feel that this is the beginning of something, oh wait that’s hunger it’s officially food o’ clock. I want pancakes. As I open my door the light of the hallway pours in. 

-_Pokémon_-

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So what did you think! Honestly I’ve only have 4 out of 10 Pokémon figured out so if you have any suggestions, ill be glad to discuss it. I have always been a fan of reader involvement in stories! There will be also an OC submission in the near future so watch out for that. Well SMELL YOU LATER!!


End file.
